In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which have been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LEDs modules. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, parking lot lighting and many other applications. Creative work continues in the field of using LEDs for light fixtures in various applications. It is the latter field to which this invention relates.
High-luminance light fixtures using LEDs as light source for outdoor applications present particularly challenging problems. High costs due to high complexity becomes a particularly difficult problem when high luminance, reliability, and durability are essential to product success. Keeping electronic LED drivers in a water/air-tight location may also be problematic, particularly when the light fixtures are constantly exposed to the elements and many LEDs are used.
Yet another challenge is the problem of achieving a high level of adaptability in order to meet a wide variety of different luminance requirements and satisfy a vide variety of applications. That is, providing a fixture which can be adapted to give significantly greater or lesser amounts of luminance in a desired direction as deemed appropriate for particular applications is a difficult problem. Light-fixture adaptability is an important goal for LED light fixtures.
Dealing with heat dissipation requirements is still another problem area for high-luminance LED light fixtures. Heal dissipation is difficult in part because high-luminance LED light fixtures typically have many LEDs. Complex structures for module mounting and heat dissipation have sometimes been deemed necessary, and all of this adds to complexity and cost.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved light fixtures and the like using LEDs. There is a need for fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of lighting situations, and that satisfy the problems associated with heat dissipation and appropriate protection of electronic LED driver components. Finally, there is a need for an improved LED-module-based light which is simple, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.